pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Pflege in anderen Ländern, Stiftung Münch
Jan/Februar 2019 wurde die Studie der Stiftung Münch in Berlin vorgestellt ;„Pflege in anderen Ländern – Vom Ausland lernen?“ (PinaL) * Kurzzusammenfassg beim idw * Originalpublikation: Die Studie ist beim medhochzwei-Verlag erschienen Verlagsinform. auf medhochzwei-verlag.de. ISBN 978-3-86216-536-0 Die Pressemitteilung darüber (29.01.2019 12:00, Annette Kennel Presse- und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit Stiftung Münch) Mehr Investitionen in Aus- und Weiterbildung, erweiterte Verantwortungsbereiche jenseits von Delegation sowie Stärkung der Selbstorganisation sind Schlüsselfaktoren für Attraktivität des Pflegeberufs und Sicherung der Versorgungsqualität thumb|Fahnen in Europa In einer Studie im Auftrag der Stiftung Münch wurde unter der Leitung von Professor Michael Ewers, Direktor des Instituts für Gesundheits- und Pflegewissenschaft der Charité – Universitätsmedizin Berlin, die Situation der Pflege in Großbritannien, den Niederlanden, Schweden und Kanada untersucht. Alle betrachteten Länder haben mit Deutschland vergleichbare Probleme bei der Rekrutierung von Fachkräften und bei der Sicherung der pflegerischen Versorgung bei zugleich wachsendem Bedarf in allen Versorgungsbereichen. Anders als in Deutschland finden sich als Lösungsansätze mehr Investitionen in die hochschulische Aus- und Weiterbildung von Pflegefachpersonen, Maßnahmen zur Stärkung der Selbstorganisation und Selbstverantwortung der Pflege sowie die Erweiterung pflegerischer Aufgaben- und Verantwortungsbereiche. Die diversen Initiativen sowie sozialen und technischen Innovationen zur Zukunftssicherung der pflegerischen Versor-gung in den untersuchten Ländern dienen stets einer doppelten Zielsetzung: Sie fördern die Attraktivität der Pflege als zukunftsfähiger Gesundheitsberuf und sie sichern zugleich eine hochwertige und innovative gesundheitliche und pflegerische Versorgung der Bevölkerung. 1. In Großbritannien, Schweden, den Niederlanden und Kanada ist die Aus- und Weiterbildung von Pflegenden in den regulären Bildungsstrukturen verortet. Es ist eine klare politische Rahmensetzung zur Erhöhung ihrer Kapazität und Qualität erkennbar. In Deutschland hingegen nimmt Pflegebildung eine berufs- und bildungsrechtliche Sonderstellung ein: Sie findet in den meisten Bundesländern an "Schulen besonderer Art" statt und unterliegt meist nicht - wie für allgemein- und berufsbildende Schulen üblich - dem Schulrecht der Länder. Die Pflegeausbildung ist deshalb benachteiligt, was die Finanzierung, Ausstattung und die Qualifikation des Lehrpersonals betrifft. Zudem unterliegt sie nicht der externen Qualitätssicherung und -entwicklung, wie sie für andere Berufsschulen geregelt ist. Hier sehen die Autoren klaren Handlungsbedarf. 2. Die Studie zeigt zudem, dass den Pflegenden in den untersuchten Ländern mehr Verantwortung in der Patientenversorgung übertragen wird. Während in Deutschland meist am Prinzip der ärztlichen Delegation festgehalten wird, bei dem Pflegende als „verlängerter Arm des Arztes“ und auf dessen Anweisung tätig sind, findet in den Untersuchungsländern eine partnerschaftlich angelegte, teamorientierte und gesetzlich legitimierte Aufgabenneuverteilung statt. Das befördert interessante Entwicklungsoptionen für Pflegende mit der Übernahme von mehr eigenverantwortlichen Aufgaben als hierzulande. Das macht innovative Versorgungsformen möglich, von denen letztlich Patienten und Pflegende gleichermaßen profitieren. Deshalb fordern die Autoren eine Stärkung der Pflege durch neue Formen der Aufgaben- und Verantwortungsteilung. 3. Die Übernahme von mehr Verantwortung ist nicht zuletzt durch einen höheren Anteil an akademischen Pflegekräften möglich. Während in Deutschland lediglich ein bis zwei Prozent der Absolventen der Pflegenden eines Jahrgangs ein Studium der Pflege abgeschlossen haben, liegt der Anteil in den untersuchten Ländern inzwischen bei ca. 45 % (Niederlande) und 100 % in Schweden und Großbritannien. International ist ein Hochschulstudium auf Bachelorebene oft die Voraussetzung für die Zulassung als Pflegefachperson. 4. Auffallend in den Untersuchungsländern ist, dass die Pflegenden an der Entwicklung von Lösungen zum Erhalt der Gesundheitsversorgung aktiv beteiligt sind, da professionelle Interessensvertretungen des Berufsstands von der Politik das Recht und die Pflicht einer Mitbestimmung übertragen bekommen haben. Auch die Bemühungen der Pflege um weitere Professionalisierung und Qualifizierung werden von der Gesundheits- und Bildungspolitik moderiert und mit einer kohärenteren Gesamtstrategie als hierzulande gerahmt. „Wie anderen Gesundheitsprofessionen ist der Pflege auch in Deutschland sowohl das Recht als auch die Kompetenz zuzusprechen, ihre Belange und Interessen in eigener Verantwortung unter Berücksichtigung gesetzlicher Grundlagen zu organisieren und zu vertreten“, fordert Studienautor Ewers. „Wir sind uns in Deutschland alle einig, dass wir den Pflegeberuf attraktiver machen müssen, nur so können wir Personal binden und finden. Ein Weg dahin ist es, Pflege hochwertigere Aufgaben erledigen zu lassen. Damit einher geht aber auch mehr Verantwortung, das ist vielen Diskussionsteilnehmern in der Pflegebranche noch nicht hinreichend klar. Die Politik verhält sich widersprüchlich: Sie will einerseits auch die Pflege aufwerten, setzt aber mit neuen Regulierungen, u.a. der Herauslösung der Pflege aus dem DRG-Vergütungssystem, den wirtschaftlichen Anreiz, dass Pflegefachkräfte demnächst wieder zur Essensausgabe und zur Zimmerreinigung mit eingesetzt werden“, so Stephan Holzinger, Vorstandsvorsitzender der Stiftung Münch. ;Höhere Investitionen in Aus- und Weiterbildung Alle betrachteten Länder haben mit Deutschland vergleichbare Probleme bei der Rekrutierung von Fachkräften und bei der Sicherung der pflegerischen Versorgung bei zugleich wachsendem Bedarf in allen Versorgungsbereichen. Zum Teil reagieren sie darauf mit ähnlichen Maßnahmen, wie sie auch hierzulande angedacht und angebahnt werden. Sie bemühen sich um eine Verbesserung von Arbeitsbedingungen in der Pflege, um die Integration von Arbeitskräften mit geringer Qualifikation sowie um die Rekrutierung von Pflegepersonal aus dem Ausland. Daneben finden sich übereinstimmend, wenngleich mit graduellen Unterschieden, aber auch deutlich andere Lösungsansätze als in Deutschland. Auffallend sind die Investitionen in die vorwiegend hochschulische Aus- und Weiterbildung von Pflegefachpersonen, Maßnahmen zur Stärkung der Selbstorganisation und Selbstverantwortung der Pflege sowie die Erweiterung pflegerischer Aufgaben- und Verantwortungsbereiche. „Die Novellierung der Ausbildung von Pflegefachpersonen durch das Pflegeberufegesetz, das 2020 in Kraft tritt, kann nur ein erster Schritt einer umfassenden Reform der Qualifizierungen und Berufsausübung in der Pflege sein“, betont Ewers. ;Stärkere Rolle der akademischen Bildung – Schlusslicht Deutschland Die Qualifikations-, Kompetenz- und Tätigkeitsprofile sind in den untersuchten Ländern stark ausdifferenziert. Die zentrale Säule bilden überall Pflegefachpersonen, die staatlich anerkannt, selbstständig und eigenverantwortlich tätig sind. In Großbritannien und Schweden ist ein Hochschulstudium auf Bachelorebene inzwischen der einzige Zugang zum Beruf. In den Niederlanden gibt es neben dem Bachelorstudium auch weiterhin noch eine traditionelle Berufsausbildung. Der Anteil der Absolventen mit Bachelorabschluss liegt aber auch dort bereits bei rund 45%. In Deutschland dagegen liegt der Anteil der graduierten Pflegenden lediglich bei ein bis zwei Prozent. „Um zu zeigen, dass die hochschulische Ausbildung in der Pflege nach dem Pflegeberufegesetz wirklich gewollt und nicht lediglich geduldet wird, sind konkrete Fördermaßnahmen auf Bundes- und Landesebene notwendig“, so Ewers. In Großbritannien, den Niederlanden und Kanada ist zudem eine Registrierung in einem Berufsregister Voraussetzung für die berufliche Tätigkeit was die Pflicht zur regelmäßigen Fortbildung und Re-Registrierung einschließt. Kein Arbeitgeber darf eine Pflegefachperson ohne gültige Registrierung beschäftigen. Dies ist als professionelle Selbstverpflichtung der Pflegenden zur Gewährleistung einer professionellen und sicheren Versorgung der Patienten zu werten. In Großbritannien und Kanada wird dies durch Pflegekammern überwacht, die Niederlande haben ein gemeinsames, staatlich organisiertes Registrierungssystem für mehrere Gesundheitsberufe. In Deutschland gibt es bislang lediglich zwei arbeitsfähige Landespflegekammern. ;Pflegeexperten sorgen im Qualifikationsmix für Innovation und Versorgungsqualität Der quantitativ steigende Bedarf in der Pflege wird mit mehr oder weniger umfangreich eingesetzten Assistenten und Helfern beantwortet. Sie übernehmen vielfach einfachere (sozial-)pflegerische Aufgaben, die in Deutschland noch oft Pflegefachpersonen überantwortet sind. Die Patienten- und Versorgungssicherheit wird dadurch gewährleistet, dass sie dabei von den hochschulisch qualifizierten Pflegefachpersonen angeleitet und beaufsichtigt werden. Auf qualitativ veränderten Bedarf – etwa aufgrund von Multimorbidität, schwierigen Krankheits- und Pflegeverläufen, Technisierung der Pflege etc. – wird zugleich auch mit Einsatz von Pflegeexperten mit erweiterten Kompetenzen reagiert. Im Rahmen eines Masterstudiums spezialisieren sie sich auf Patientengruppen, Krankheitsbilder oder Funktionen und nehmen nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss anspruchsvolle Aufgaben wahr, darunter auch solche, die vormals dem ärztlichen Aufgabenbereich zugeschrieben wurden. Zudem sichern sie die Innovationsfähigkeit der Pflege – etwa durch die Nutzung von Forschungserkenntnissen, kontinuierliche Praxisentwicklung und Mitwirkung an der Pflegeforschung. Pflegeexperten engagieren sich in multiprofessionellen Teams mit Ärzten und Vertretern anderer Gesundheits- und Sozialberufe und sind in der Krankenversorgung ebenso tätig wie in der Gesundheitsförderung und Prävention. Sie tragen zur Gesundheitskompetenz und zum Selbstmanagement chronisch kranker Patienten bei, stärken informelle Unterstützungsnetze und beugen so der Abhängigkeit von Fremdhilfe vor. Diese Ausdifferenzierung der Pflege geht mit einem gesellschaftlich akzeptierten und berufsrechtlich abgesicherten Neuzuschnitt von Aufgaben- und Verantwortungsbereichen einher, wobei die für jedes Setting und Aufgabengebiet ein spezifischer, bedarfsorientierter Qualifikationsmix angestrebt wird. Soziale Innovationen zur Zukunftssicherung der Pflege Auf dieser Grundlage werden in den untersuchten Ländern zahlreiche soziale Innovationen auf den Weg gebracht, zum Beispiel gezielte Maßnahmen zur Förderung der Durchlässigkeit und Anschlussfähigkeit der diversen Bildungsangebote für die Pflege, aber auch Initiativen zur Erhöhung ihrer Selbstbestimmung und Selbstorganisation. Pflegeheime werden zu Innovationszentren, um Studierende für die Langzeitversorgung ausbilden und gewinnen zu können. Zugleich wird dadurch die Pflegequalität und Patientensicherheit in diesen Einrichtungen verbessert. Selbstorganisierte Pflegeteams und „Pflegebauernhöfe“ engagieren sich mit Kommunen und Nachbarschaften für den Aufbau regionaler Versorgungsnetzwerke. Pflegerische Primärversorgung schafft einen niederschwelligen Zugang der Bevölkerung zu allgemeinen Gesundheitsdienstleistungen. Pflegeexperten bieten Sprechstunden an und fördern die Gesundheitskompetenz chronisch kranker Menschen. ;Aufgeschlossener Umgang mit moderner Technologie Den Möglichkeiten moderner Technologien sowie der Digitalisierung und Robotik wird bei all dem aufgeschlossen begegnet. Die elektronische Patientenakte sowie E-Konsultation sind in den Niederlanden, Schweden und Kanada selbstverständliche, vielfach sektorenübergreifende und interprofessionelle Arbeits- und Kommunikationsinstrumente der Pflege. Oft ist die Berufsgruppe an diesen und anderen technischen Entwicklungen aktiv und verantwortlich beteiligt, u.a. um deren Anwenderfreundlichkeit zu erhöhen. Weblinks dazu * Die heutige Stiftung Marien-Hospital Erftstadt-Frauenthal gegründet von den Eheleuten Adolf (* 26. September 1804 in Lechenich; † 21. März 1877 in Köln) und Helene Münch geb. Offermann (* 1802; † 29. April 1877 in Köln), ehemals auch kurz: Stiftung Münch genannt, geht zurück auf ihre Stiftung zur Einrichtung eines Armenhospitals in Frauenthal. Aus ihr haben sich das heutige Krankenhaus in Erftstadt, das Marienhospital, und weitere Einrichtungen entwickelt. ** https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stiftung_Marien-Hospital_Erftstadt-Frauenthal Kategorie:Pflegeforschung